villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Berg Katse
Berg Katse is the second-in-command officer of Galactor, working directly under the true leader, Sosai X and a major antagonist in Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. They appeared in every episode to carry out the plans of Galactor for world domination. They are later revealed to have been manipulated to join Galactor by X in order to become his pawn. Background Berg Katse was created by the alien Sosai X to lead the terrorist organization Galactor to take over the world. They are a gestalt entity created through the fusion of fraternal twins while they were still in the womb. Because their component parts were male and female, Berg Katse was prone to switch sexes almost every year in their life, forcing him to hide their identity until they could control it in their adulthood, becoming a master of disguise as a result. This bizarre burden led to them to be easily recruited and manipulated by Sōsai X when he contacted Katse and convinced him that they were a superior being. Katse being composed of two people also enabled them to bear an exceptionally high IQ, although their intelligence was only displayed when they were a female student, as professors who taught their male form believed the boy to not be as intelligent. Appearance Berg Katse's most recognized appearance consists of a purple bodysuit and matching mask with long, cat-like ears. They wear a long purple cape with a red interior, a black belt with a large shield-shaped buckle, and red boots and gloves. Katse also notably wears lipstick. Throughout the series, Katse takes on many disguises, both of men and women, and can easily shed them off. Their unmasked appearance is revealed in episode 102, confirming that they are the same person as the mysterious female Galactor commander. Katse appears noticeably effeminate when unmasked, with long dark blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. These traits are also seen in the female commander. In their female form, Katse goes through a few different appearances, either wearing her hair up in a bun or in a long flowing ponytail. OVA Katse's design was somewhat updated and altered for the OVA. Instead of eye lenses on their mask, Katse has a blue visor. Their mask also has pointed extensions protruding off of it, and squared-off ears. They wear a violet and red bodysuit, beneath layers of a white overcoat and deep purple cape. Their unmasked appearance is also feminine, though their hair is a much lighter blond. Personality Berg Katse is known for their dark mood swings to the point of hysteria. They are incredibly loyal to Sosai X, as Galactor was the only place that they were accepted without prejudice. Katse has a strong hate for the world for rejecting them and believes that they are serving justice by helping Sosai X conquer the world. Abilities and Equipment Disguises Berg Katse is a master of disguise, having been switching between a man and woman for most of their life. They are able to blend into environments of people and can fool everyone (even the most advanced technology). Intelligence Berg Katse, as a result of having a pair of brains fused together, has an IQ of 280 or higher. This allows them to formulate complex plans that would normally take years of consideration for the average person. In the field, they can command plans on the fly even when they go awry. Combat Berg Katse is a highly skilled fighter, able to fight against several enemies at once, even the whole Gatchaman team with all of their skills and equipment. Bolster Katse commands a flying saucer where they command their troops. They are capable of piloting it in a manner that not even the God Phoenix can pursue it. Trivia *Berg Katse's name came from the German words for mountain (Berg) and cat (Katse) which can also be translated as a wildcat and alludes to their cat-like costume. Their name is also alternatively spelled "Berg Katze" due to this and appears that way in Gatchaman Crowds. *Initial plans for the series had Katse as a woman working in disguise as a man, rather than being a sex-changing mutant. X was to also be a computer AI that she created that wound up becoming a monstrous entity, rather than her alien ruler. *The model sheets and planning notes also gave Katse's age as 29 years old, although this is never commented upon in the series. In the compilation movie, Katse is stated to be 30 years old. *Katse's character notes state that they also like to tame wild animals, a trait that is also never seen in-series. *Katse's initial design was to have them wearing a green lion-like costume. While this design was scrapped, it did get recycled for the Turtle King commander in episodes 1 and 2. *Katse's design was possibly one of the main inspirations for Emperor Zurg's design since both wear an identical looking cape and both of their outfits are purple. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Genderless Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Mutants Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Social Darwinists Category:Supervillains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Dissociative Category:Science Fiction Villains